


Raising Harry Part II

by cwgirlup75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Toddler Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75





	

Remus shifted the bag of groceries to his left arm as he wrestled the key into the front door. Even before it swung open, he could hear the wailing of a very unhappy Harry. He hurried into the house, kicking he door shut behind him and depositing the bag on the coffee table. He looked around in amazement at the wreckage of the living room and hurried toward the sound of the screaming.

Walking into the bathroom, he found a soaking wet Sirius trying and failing to get one year old Harry out of the bathtub. A wave of water joined the small lake on the floor as he attempted again to extricate the squirming toddler. He finally succeeded in getting a good hold, grasping him under the armpits and wrapping him in a towel while Harry screamed 'Moy baff! Moy baff!' - which Remus interpreted as 'more bath'. He deposited the towel clad boy in the werewolf's arms without a word, shouldering his way out of the bathroom and shutting the bedroom door with a resounding thud. 

Remus looked at Harry. “Well then – did you give Sirius a hard time today?”

“Pa-foo!”

“Yes, Padfoot. Did you give him fits today?”

Harry looked at him with wide, innocent eyes and patted his cheek with a chubby hand. “Der bliss!”

Remus chuckled. “I'll take that as a yes. Now let's get you dressed before you realize you aren't wearing a nappy and give me a shower.”

He carried Harry to the small nursery and set about dressing him for bed. Once the toddler was clad in his favorite pajamas and had his stuffed werewolf in his hands (a gift from Sirius that Harry refused to sleep without), Remus read him 'Harvey And The Littlest Hippogriff' twice before the small boy succumbed to sleep.

Remus quietly left the nursery and put the house to rights with a few quick cleaning spells. He preferred to clean the Muggle way, feeling that spells didn't get the job done as well, but he knew that Sirius needed him more than the house did. He entered their bedroom to find his partner curled up on the far side of the bed, his back to the door. The dark haired wizard wore only an undershirt and boxer shorts, but the tension in his back and shoulders showed that he was nowhere near relaxed. Remus toed off his shoes and socks and stripped himself to his briefs before climbing into bed. He slid up behind Sirius, pulling him close and stroking his hair.

“Rough day, Pads?”

The room was quiet for a moment before Sirius whispered, “I don't think I can do this, Rem.”

“I quite agree. You are completely pants at this. Absolute shit. I expect the police will be round anytime to arrest you for bathtime fiasco and failure to control toy spread.”

Sirius turned to race Remus. “Your sarcasm isn't helping. I thought you were my friend.”

“Oh, I am. But it is my duty as your friend to tell you that you suck at this.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Oh, don't get your boxers bunched, Siri. You know I'm having you on. Look, love, no one is judging us.”

“Don't you see? No one has to judge you. You do everything perfectly. You can feed Harry, change him, bathe him, and everything goes fine. You leave me alone for one afternoon and everything goes to shit. I burned the porridge, so I had to try to clean the kitchen. Only while I was doing that, Harry somehow got in the fireplace and strewed ashes everywhere. So I had to leave the kitchen and try to clean the mess in the living room. But then Harry started crying to eat, so I put him in his highchair and made him a PBJ. Which he proceeded to smash all over himself. He ended up having milk and biscuits for his dinner. I did manage to give him a bath and wash his hair, but you saw what happened when I tried to get him out. Nothing I do seems to work out.”

Remus smoothed the dark hair back and kissed him softly. “Siri, love, you just need to relax. You try too hard and make yourself crazy. Harry isn't going to be scarred for life if his porridge is burnt or if he eats milk and biscuits for dinner one night. And Harry doesn't like to end his bath when I give him one either. He just loves the water. But more importantly, he loves you. And I know you love him more than words can say. Trust me, you're great with him.” 

“He's just been through so much – losing James and Lily and going to those horrible Muggles, even if it was only for a week. We had to fight so hard to get him – I just don't want Dumbledore to think he made a mistake vouching for us with the Ministry.”

Remus could feel Sirius relaxing as he stroked his hair. It was his sure fire trick to get him to sleep. “He'll be fine love. We love him and he loves us. Everything else will work itself out.”

Sirius' words began to slur as he fell into sleep. “You're so smart, Moony. Always were the smartest one. Love you so much...”

Remus kissed him one last time and turned out the lights. “Love you too.”

THE END


End file.
